User blog:FaelinDarksun/Cesta tieňov: 1. kapitola
„Krvaví elfovia! Áno, počujete správne! Naša vznešenosť zomrela spoločne s našimi ľuďmi! S našimi hrdinami! S Thalorienom Dawnseekrom, magistrom Belo´virom, generálom Windrunnerovou,“ elf sa na chvíľu odmlčal, nahlas prehltol a ďalej pokračoval zastretým, magicky zosilneným hlasom, „a s kráľom Anasterianom. Naša vznešenosť leží mŕtva, pod vysokou trávou, roztrhaná koreňmi rastlín tak ako naša milovaná Studňa! Sme padlý národ! Urodzení po odchode z Kalimdoru a po zmenách, ktorými prešli, zmenili význam svojho mena! Pýtam sa vás: Je naša zmena o niečo menšia? Každý z nás niekoho stratil! Každý z nás prešiel utrpením, smútkom a bolesťou až sem, na toto miesto! Všetko sa pre nás zmenilo! Zmeníme sa aj my? Moji drahí elfovia! Krv našich padlých žiada, aby sme jej vzdali pamiatku a pomstili sa tým, ktorí ju preliali! Pýtam sa vás, krvaví elfovia! Odpovieme na volanie našich padlých?“ Vznešení, teraz vlastne už krvaví elfovia, na odpoveď skríkli. Kael´thas Sunstrider sa usmial a vytiahol zo svojej róby list. „Toto priniesol posol pred niekoľkými dňami,“ povedal princ, „Dovoľte mi to prečítať. Pánovi vznešených elfov, nech už je ním ktokoľvek. Lord Othmar Garithos, maršál Lordaeronu, organizuje odpor voči Pohrome. Ľud Lordaeronu plánuje obsadiť späť svoju krajinu od nemŕtvych. Maršál žiada o akúkoľvek pomoc, ktorú elfovia môžu poskytnúť. Nastal čas, aby sa národy tohto kontinentu znovu spojili v novú Alianciu a bojovali proti spoločnému nepriateľovi. Čakáme v Southshore. Podpísaný, Kristoff, komorník lorda Garithosa.“ Princ zroloval papier do trubice a znovu ho skryl. Pozrel sa na elfov. „Elfovia!“ skríkol, „Spoločne s najsilnejšími z našej rasy sa vydávam na pomoc Aliancii! Spolu s ľuďmi obsadíme Lordaeron a Quel´Thalas späť! Kým sa vrátim, bude v mojom mene vládnuť lord regent, za ktorého som ustanovil nášho generála, Lor´Themara Therona! Spoločne s kýmkoľvek, koho vyberie za zastupujúceho generála povedie boj proti Pohrome v našej krajine! Ja a veľký magister Rommath so sebou vezmeme kohokoľvek, kto sa prihlási a my uznáme, že je dosť silný! Kto ide so mnou?“ Všetci. Faelin sa pozeral po elfoch, ktorí sa zhromaždili na Quel´Danase, aby si vypočuli, čo im ich princ chce povedať. Všetci z nich sa hrnuli pred neho a veľkého magistra, aby sa prihlásili do jeho vojska. Vrátane neho. Preverovanie všetkých dobrovoľníkov trvalo celé hodiny. Niektorým bolo povolené ísť s nimi, ale väčšina bola čo najcitlivejšie odmietnutá. Pre ostatných bola privezená voda a aj nejaké jedlo a oni sa usadili na zem. Bolo by zbytočné nechávať elfov trpieť len preto, že sa ich prihlásilo toľko. Hoci výber nerobili len princ a veľký magister, aj tak všetko šlo veľmi pomaly. A potom, po dlhých hodinách vyčkávania, sa dostal pred dvoch elfov. Jeden z nich bol oblečený v zrejme drahej, hoci špinavej róbe a druhý mal na sebe kožené brnenie Farstriderov. „Meno a zameranie,“ povedal unavene mág. „Faelin Darksun, mág, špecializácia oheň,“ odvetil Faelin, držiac ruky za chrbtom, aby náhodou nevideli, ako sa mu trasú. „Och, oheň. Výborne, to sa nám proti nemŕtvym bude hodiť. Minimálne na zapaľovanie šípov bez potreby zakladania ohňa,“ povedal Farstrider a pretrel si oči, „Ukážte sa.“ Faelin odstúpil, zavrel oči, sústredil sa, načrel do magických línií, ktoré boli všade okolo a vytiahol toľko, koľko potreboval na zapálenie plameňa. V jeho natiahnutej ľavej ruke sa zjavil malý plameň a pomaly sa začal zväčšovať. Faelin si všimol, že magister ho pozorne sleduje v snahe zachytiť všetko z jeho postupu kúzlenia. No, rozhodne mu nedám dôvod na sťažnosti, pomyslel si a priblížil ruky k sebe. Avšak vtedy sa stala chyba. Jeho prepojenie na línie sa stenčilo, rovnako ako plameň a on začal čerpať mágiu zo svojho tela. Dobre, dobre, je to síce čudné, ale nič, čo by sa nedalo prežiť. Jednoducho použijem zdroje zo svojho tela. Lenže nech siahal akokoľvek hlboko, v ňom nebolo...nič. Žiadna magická energia, nič, z čoho by sa dalo čerpať. Vtedy mu to došlo. Studňa. Celý čas to nebolo o ňom a jeho schopnostiach, ale o zdroji elfskej mágie. Jeho telo nebolo schopné vydať zo seba nič, ani ten najmenší plameň. A mágia v okolí a jeho napojenie sa na ňu, keď nebola naplnená energiami zo Studne, bolo príliš slabé. Nedostatočné. „Nie. To nie. Nie, nie, nie! NIE!“ skríkol, ale ničomu to nepomohlo. Plamienok zablikal a zmizol. Faelin sa zničene pozrel na magistra, v ktorého tvári videl smútok a ľútosť. „Je mi to ľúto,“ povedal a on vedel, že to myslí vážne. Nebolo sa čomu čudovať, koniec koncov, on to musel pocítiť tiež. Lenže on, rovnako ako iní, narozdiel od neho, stále dokázal nájsť v sebe a okolí dosť sily na to, aby pokračoval vo využívaní mágie. „Ospravedlňujem sa za to, že som márnil váš čas,“ povedal pomaly a ticho Faelin, odvrátil sa od oboch elfov a so sklonenou hlavou odišiel. Keď sa dostal na miesto, kde ho nikto nemohol vidieť, rozplakal sa. Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu